moriahblakefandomcom-20200214-history
500 Things I Did This Summer
500 Things I Did This Summer' is the twenty-fifth and final episode of Season Three of Moriah Blake, as well as the seventy-fifth episode of the series in general. Plot Audrey and Marilyn prepare and host their dinner party: #242 on their 500 Things list. Audrey realizes that she has only prepared desserts, and no real food, and calls her mother. Mrs. Dereks brings food from wherever she was. Audrey asks where she had been—seeing as it is Labor Day—and her mother gives a vague answer about not asking questions. Principal Johns hosts a final meeting at Moriah Blake High School for the committee he has put together. He pitches several new ideas, including the plan to replace the dragon mascot with The Toby Tree. Scott has apparently planned a party as well. He sits alone outside his house, waiting for guests to arrive. Later, the guests show up at Audrey's and enjoy the party. Devin and Winter reconcile after the events of The Barbeque. Hudson talks to Sylvia. Robin has an emotional breakdown for no apparent reason. Sally tells Jessica that she's going to go after Patrick. Ashley's uncle comes to pick her up so she can return home and pick something up; however, she does not return home. Instead, she is dropped off at Scott's. Everyone at the school has left except Principal Johns, Ralph Woodsmith, and obviously the current cameraman. Ralph and Johns walk out into the woods, where Johns shows Ralph the Toby Tree. Ralph leaves, and Johns sits alone in his office with the bottle of tequila. Audrey and Marilyn first decide to show a movie and start playing Raiders of the Lost Ark; however, they soon decide to have everyone share what they did over the summer instead. Charlie and Dave find Audrey's mother's alcohol and begin drinking. Charlie tries to rejoin the party, but is confronted by Irene. It is never revealed whether or not Irene was invited to the party, but she probably was not. Despite his being drunk, Irene goes off to sleep with Charlie. Meanwhile, Scott and Ashley sit alone outside Scott's house, brooding on the old, unknown world. Ashley suggests that Scott get rid of the weed he is smoking—the same weed given to Dave in Boat Trip at Ashley's and stolen by Emily in Dave's Birthday. In the last shot of the episode, Principal Johns sits alone in his office, drinking tequila. He mutters a quiet "Here's looking at you" and continues drinking as we slowly zoom in on a blown-up photograph of the original Moriah Blake. Characters Nearly every named student character appears in this episode. Surprisingly enough, Emily Greene does not make an appearance, although most of Season Three had to do with her transition from Irene's pawn to a free-thinking individual. 500 Things I Did This Summer marks the episode in which the first lead character (Charlie) loses his virginity. (Rickey lost his virginity sometime before the start of the show, and thus is not counted). Legacy In the episode, when Patrick is acting as DJ at Audrey's party, he refers to himself as "DJ Infinity Glove" and displays the Glove, worn on his right hand, just as it was the last time we saw it, in John. This episode marks the first appearance of The Toby Tree since The Barbeque. It also contains many references to the original Moriah Blake. It is hinted that the bag of weed that has been passed around several times throughout the season is finally destroyed in the end of this episode.